1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle locks, and more particularly, to those types of bicycle locks which employ flexible cables for securing a bicycle to a stationary structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of bicycle locks have been previously proposed for use in securing bicycles against theft when they are left unattended by the rider. On many older types of locks, simple padlocks are used which have an elongated clasp which interlocks the spokes of one of the bicycle wheels with portions of the frame of the bicycle. This type of lock, of course, prevents riding of the bicycle, but does not deter one who might wish to purloin the bicycle by bodily lifting it into a vehicle to carry it away. More recently, chain and cable-type locks have been provided which are anchored in some fashion to some part of the frame of the bicycle and have a cable or chain of sufficient length to be engaged around a tree or post at the location where the bicycle is to be left. In some instances, the lock thus provided is simply an elongated flexible cable which carries locking elements on its opposite ends, and which can be extended through the frame and around the tree or the stationary structure, and the ends then locked together to secure the bicycle to the structure. In the case of this type of lock, some inconvenience is experienced by the cyclist in storing or carrying the chain or cable when the bicycle is in use. Additionally, since the lock of this type is not made a part of, or secured to, the bicycle, the problem is often experienced of not having the lock with the rider at an unforeseen time when it is desirable to leave the bicycle at some location not anticipated by the rider.
In those types of cable or chain locks which are characterized in having one end of the cable secured to the frame of the bicycle, it is still necessary to store, or in some manner place, the length of the cable in an out-of-the-way location at the time of riding the bicycle so that it does not interfere with riding. To this end, some types of locks of locks of this sort have included reels or drums rotatably mounted on the frame of the bicycle and facilitating reeling up the length of the cable when it is not in use. The reeling of the cable upon the reel or drum is, however, often time consuming and must be carefully done so that the convolutions of the cable upon the reel or drum are evenly spaced in an axial fashion along the drum, and not bunched up or jammed on the reel.
Another problem which is encountered with bicycle lock structures which are characterized in having one end of an elongated cable secured in some fashion to the frame of the bicycle is that the fastening structures used for this purpose often are merely bolted to the frame of the bicycle, and can be quickly and easily removed by a thief using relatively simple tools.